


in these small hours

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Slow Burn, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: In retrospect, the timing of the confession was horrible. Sebastian had only just broken up with his then-boyfriend, Adam. It had been selfish, and frankly, quite self-indulgent to unload on Sebastian that way.He regretted it. But it had happened. Surely it must’ve meant something- anything- to Sebastian?





	in these small hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [**Don't you want the way I feel for you**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501118)
> 
> Written for [**@seblaineaffairs**](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com)' Seblaintine Bingo 2019.  
> Prompts: quiet, flurries, skin on skin, stars, tea.
> 
> Title from Rob Thomas' " _Little Wonders_ "

The leaves on the trees flanking his walk to school were losing their radiant green hues, fading fast into the golden hues of fall. It was the first day of the new school year, a day he used to look forward to. But this year, each step seemed to leaden his strides with dread.

Nothing has been quite the same since he had foolishly confessed his feeling to his best friend and boy-next-door, Sebastian, over the summer. And they haven’t really spoken since. Following the confession, he had spent a couple of times on the Smythe’s flat roof outside of Sebastian’s window- just like old times- but they’ve never talked about it, never attempted to unpack all that was said that night.

 _I would be jealous of anyone you loved_.

In retrospect, the timing of the confession was horrible. Sebastian had only just broken up with his then-boyfriend, Adam. It had been selfish, and frankly, quite self-indulgent to unload on Sebastian that way.

He regretted it. But it _had_ happened. Surely it must’ve meant something- _anything_ \- to Sebastian?

Admittedly, he felt hurt that the few times he had tried to bring it up, Sebastian deflected with talks of constellations and plans for the upcoming school year. Did his confession mean so little to his best friend that it was easy to pretend that it didn’t happen at all?

Perhaps it was for the best- to pretend he never said the things he had said. He _did_ wish on a falling star he had seen that summer night, wanting so badly to turn back time and reset the events. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing his best friend over his unrequited feelings.

If Sebastian was content to pretend it never happened, then he supposed he would be, too.

The familiar slamming of lockers reeled him back from his wandering thoughts, the memory of last summer dissipating under the excitable chatters along the hallway of friends reunited.

“Blaine!” a voice squealed behind him.

He turned to find Dorcas, his partner from Spanish class the previous year bounding fast towards him.

“Dorcas. Hi.”

“I heard you’re taking AP Spanish this year, too,” she said almost out of breath as they stopped by his locker.

“Yeah, I am. Would be a waste not to continue it, I think- especially after that distinction we got for our project last year.”

“We killed it, didn’t we?” Dorcas said with an air of pride. “We should work together again this year. Don’t fix what ain’t broke, right?”

He huffed a pleased laugh. “That’s right. I’d love to team up with you again.”

As the bell for first period reverberated through the corridors, he bid farewell to Dorcas and made his way down the hall to his assigned class. That was when he spotted Sebastian walking from the opposite direction. For some reason, his feet stopped moving, curiously welded to the floor as he watched Sebastian make his way around the corner.

He hadn’t seen Sebastian since he was over at the Smythes for dinner a week ago, busy delving into the required readings for some of his classes, wanting to be well prepared for the new academic year. Seeing Sebastian now- decked in jeans and that worn brown jacket his best friend loved so much- seemed different somehow.

His heart pounded in his chest, his mind dizzily filling with simultaneous joy and dread at the sight of his best friend; he couldn’t quite fathom why. He knew why he would be happy to see Sebastian but in hindsight, he couldn’t quite say why he felt dread. Was it being in love but not being loved back? Was it merely because he no longer knew how to act around his best friend now that he had made his feelings known?

 It was all so confusing, these feelings warring inside of him. But he kept his eyes on Sebastian just the same, unable to look away. He was so drawn to this boy the way he was always drawn to the Northern star, the brightest one in the night sky.

Just as Sebastian was about to disappear around the corner and down the other corridor, he turned- and their gazes met. Sebastian gave him a cursory nod, one he always did. And something fell hard in his stomach, knotting tight.

Spending time on his best friend’s roof, having dinner with the Smythes, Sebastian’s nod- they weren’t much different from all the other times, all the little things that were exchanged between them and established since the Andersons moved next door to the Smythes some seven years ago. But he couldn’t help but feel that whatever rhythm, whatever balance he and Sebastian had forged over the years- things have shifted, slipping away.

Like the waning of the moon, where more and more of the silvery surface disappeared from view with each passing night.

 ---

The world outside his window was a blanket of white, serene and ethereal, as more flurries fell to the ground. It was the first day of winter break and he sat at his bay window seat, looking at the empty house next door.

The Smythes were away on vacation, off to spend their December in a warmer climate- a dream come true for Sebastian’s parents who finally saved up enough to enjoy Christmas and the New Year in the Caribbean this year.

Things between him and Sebastian weren’t exactly like the way they were before the summer; it had been... quiet. The handful of times they would hang out together, they never really talked much. It seemed like when they did the things they would usually do, they only did it out of habit. He might be sitting next to Sebastian on that worn chequered blanket gazing up at the stars, but his best friend would feel as distant as the stars themselves, lightyears away.

And realizing that, it hurt.

And looking at the Smythe’s house now, empty and dark save for the porch light he had been tasked to switch on and off daily while the family was away, Sebastian’s absence left him feeling rather... hollow. Like a void in space, bereft of stars and galaxies.

Every other year, the Smythes would spend Thanksgiving with Mrs. Smythe’s side of the family in Michigan. But Christmas had always been somewhat of a joint celebration between the Andersons and the Smythes. This would be the first time since moving next door to the Smythes that they wouldn’t be spending the holidays together.

And that made him feel... incomplete.

\---

The fire crackled in the hearth, exuding warmth and a certain cosiness that he always associated with home. He smiled a small smile looking at the fire dancing on the logs. There was something magical about a real fireplace, and not the modern abomination of electric fireplaces that the Smythes had, no matter how practical and eco-friendly Sebastian claimed them to be.

And just like that, he could feel the smile vanish from his face; he couldn’t go a day without thinking about Sebastian.

He tore his gaze away from the fire, sighing heavily as he shifted his position on the couch. He picked up his book again- a tale of witches in Brooklyn- and tried to dive back into the magical world and away from Sebastian.

Just as he was about to be pulled in by the story, his phone chimed shrilly next to him, indicating an incoming text message. He peeked at the clock above the fireplace; there was still a couple more hours to midnight. Not the New Year yet, he thought. Surely it couldn’t be any of his friends wishing him a happy New Year. And his parents were surely having too much fun at the town hall’s New Year’s Eve party to be texting him now.

Curiosity piqued, he tapped on his phone. His breath caught somewhere in his chest.

The text had an image attached to it: a zoomed in picture of black, velvety sky dotted with bright silver stars.

The sender’s name at the top made his heart beat race: Sebastian.

Orion _is so clear here where I am_.

Reading the message, he re-examined the image in the text. Indeed it was _Orion_ , his favourite constellation, its brightest star _Rigel_ gleaming at him in the picture. He smiled at the thought that Sebastian had packed his telescope and went stargazing in the Caribbean on New Year’s Eve instead of attending some tropical party to ring in the new year. And the fact that his best friend had searched for _Orion_ in the winter sky- and used the fancy new prime focus feature on that fancy new telescope of his to capture an image and send it to him made his heart sing.

His smile stretched wider across his face. He was about to type a response when another text message came in with a chime.

_Wish you were here._

He froze, smile faltering.

Another chime.

_Miss you._

His chest felt tight; he couldn’t quite pinpoint what exactly was going on. Everything in his mind was whirling a mile a minute, his heart rattling wildly.

Sebastian was thousands of miles away on a Caribbean island thinking about him, _missing_ him. What did it mean? Was there even a meaning? Or was he just reading too much into all of this?

 _Miss you_ , he re-read over and over.

For months now, Sebastian had felt so distant, the summer’s confession still burning a chasm between them. Sebastian was the moon, far and beautiful- unattainable.

But the text messages suddenly felt like Sebastian was the moonlight on his skin; near, close, _there_.

Of its own volition, his mind recalled a memory from when he had first met Sebastian.

They were eleven and Sebastian had asked, “ _So, what do_ _you_ _like_?”

“ _I like stars_ ,” he had replied shyly.

“ _Do you have a favourite constellation?_ ”

“Orion.”

“ _Winter stars. Cool. I love all the circumpolar constellations_.”

He smiled at the memory. It was in that moment that they had unwittingly become a pair of binary stars; always close but keeping to their own orbits. They had their own circle of friends, hung out in different social spheres at school- Sebastian with his varsity basketball team and he, with his Languages and Literature club- but they also carved their own time and space where they were each other’s best friends.

 _Wish you were here. Miss you_.

He suddenly ached for his best friend, for simpler times before his confession. He wanted to say he was glad he confessed. At least Sebastian knew how he felt, he reasoned. But the regret weighed heavy in his heart. He was in love with Sebastian, but he missed the way things were, he missed his best friend most of all.

And so he replied:

_I miss you, too. A lot._

Sent.

Almost immediately, his phone chimed again.

 _Happy New Year, Blaine_.

Grinning, his thumbs gingerly typed out a reply:

 _Happy New Year, Sebastian_.

\---

He groaned almost ecstatically when he stepped out of the freezing weather and into the warmth of the school’s main building. It was the first day of school after winter break and everyone was in that weird sluggish mood, stuck between the rhythm of last year and the new year. The cold, grey weather outside didn’t help matters either. But at least his school had central heating; thank goodness for little blessings.

With gloved fingers, he twisted and turned the combination lock once he reached his locker. As he lazily pulled off his winter garments and piled his books to start the day, he was startled by a body gracefully leaning against the locker next to his.

Sebastian.

“I do not miss the Ohio winter,” his best friend said, gingerly tugging at the strap of his backpack. “St. Barts is heaven compared to all this.”

He blinked up at Sebastian, surprised by the proximity. They’ve had conversations at school before, but despite their best friend status, those were incredibly rare. And now Sebastian was just casually hanging by his locker like they’ve done this every day since the beginning of time.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over all of Sebastian, taking in the lighter shade of his brown hair and his perfectly tanned skin, the freckles peppering his nose more pronounced than the last time they had seen each other. The Caribbean had been good to Sebastian; he looked stunning.

“Well, my guess is St. Barts is heaven compared to anywhere with this kind of weather,” he said, finally snapping out of his trance that Sebastian’s presence had cast.

“That’s true,” Sebastian agreed with a smile. “So, how did you spend your holidays?”

“Same as all the other peasants stuck here,” he replied jokingly as he gathered his books and closed his locker door. “We suffered the cold while dreaming of being whisked away to a tropical paradise in the Caribbean.”

Sebastian laughed- and it made him jump a little. It had been a while since he had made Sebastian laugh. Especially one as sweet-sounding as this.

There was a warmth spreading through him, one no central heating could elicit. This was the way they were- before that dreaded summer night; this rhythm, this easy back and forth banter. Sebastian and Blaine. Boys next door. Best friends.

Sebastian then recounted some of his St. Barts adventures as he walked him to class, the conversations flowing between them naturally. Before long, he was already standing in front of his History class and Sebastian was bounding down the corridor to his own class. But before he had gotten too far, his best friend called out to him.

“Yeah?” he answered, one hand already curled on the doorknob.

“Maybe next year, I’ll whisk you away to St. Barts with me. Christmas wasn’t the same without you.”

And with that, Sebastian disappeared down a flight of stairs.

\---

That day, Sebastian came to sit with him at lunch, much to the delight of his friends, Tina and Marley.

“So you’re the elusive best friend,” Tina teased.

Sebastian chuckled. “Not that elusive considering we go to the same school. And we have Calculus together, don’t we, Tina?”

“Yeah but that’s strictly business. Of all our years, I can count the number of times you’ve talked to us outside of class on one hand. And let me tell you, the number does _not_ exceed three.”

There was a challenge in Tina’s tone. Marley hummed in agreement, both girls levelling their stares at Sebastian.

But Sebastian merely looked away from them, turning to gaze at him instead. His best friend then smiled at him as he said-

“Then I suppose now’s a good time as any to remedy that.”

\---

The next day, he found Sebastian waiting for him at his locker. And he was there at the usual table he shared with Marley and Tina for lunch.

It became something that happened every day from then on- for weeks, all the way through February. Sebastian would stop by his old table, exchanging fist bumps and a couple of laughs with his friends before making his way to him.

It was wonderful. He felt like he had his best friend back, the silly summer confession now water under the bridge. And he couldn’t help but compare this rediscovered ebb and flow between them to the waxing of the moon- something returning, coming into view after a period of absence.

But it also stirred all sorts of feelings in him. He was still hopelessly in love with his best friend. And it was difficult not to read too much into every lingering glance, every smile that Sebastian threw his way. There was that painful, insistent bloom of hope in his chest. But Sebastian never said anything-

And he had learned his lesson.

So he held his tongue, content with having Sebastian back in his life just like this- even if _this_ was all there would ever be.

\---

It was a Monday, after Marley had just cornered him- begging him to sign up for the upcoming Valentine’s Day bake sale and help her with her booth, when Sebastian slid into his usual seat next to him during lunch.

“Blaine, I know I’m your ride today but coach scheduled a last minute practice after school,” Sebastian said as he wiped the surface of his soda can with the hem of his shirt. “Do you mind staying back with me?”

He couldn’t stop staring at Sebastian’s fingers- slender and perfect- as they circled the can over and over. “S-sure,” he answered rather distractedly.

“I could ask Nick to give you a ride home if you’d rather not.”

Tearing his gaze away from Sebastian’s hand, he found himself now looking straight into those striking green eyes. “No. I want to stay- with you.”

And the smile that curled upon Sebastian’s lips outshone all the stars in the galaxy.

\---

A couple of hours later, they pulled up into the Smythes’ driveway, the ground slick with sleet slowly thawing under the soft rays of the evening sun. Everything around them looked dreary; months of erratic snow storms and frigid weather bleeding out the colours of the world.

And yet, everything seemed... beautiful. He was freezing as he sat in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s car, the grey interiors matching the hues of the winter sky, the heater humming uselessly against the cold. But it was all beautiful nonetheless- and he was happy.

After months of uncertainty, of not knowing where he stood with Sebastian, things finally felt... right. He no longer carried the fear that his confession had somehow cost him his best friend. Because here they were, sitting side by side, closer than ever- and freezing together.

“It’s freezing,” Sebastian said, stating the obvious as he turned off the engine.

He had a snarky response ready at the tip of the tongue but it froze when what little heat in the car dissipated the moment Sebastian slipped his keys out of the ignition.

“Come on in for tea,” his best friend invited. “I don’t want to send you home half-frozen. Your mother will kill me.”

A laugh escaped past his chattering teeth as he moved to gather his bag.

“Besides, I got that oolong you like so much.”

He groaned at the mere thought of the pleasurable warmth of a cup of oolong tea, his feet already following Sebastian up the path leading to the Smythe’s front door.

After steeping a pot of tea to perfection, both he and Sebastian settled on the couch, enjoying the welcoming warmth of the electric fireplace, the fake flames dancing in the imaginary wind.

Somewhere outside, the real February wind blew harshly, bringing in the winter draft through whatever gaps it could find throughout the house. He shivered involuntarily.

“You must wish you were back in St. Barts right about now, huh?” he teased, sipping his tea, careful not to scald his tongue.

“Only if you were with me,” Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

He looked at Sebastian over the rim of his cup, his best friend’s gaze hypnotic. Intense.

“Do you know why I prefer the circumpolar constellations?” Sebastian asked, the change of subject sudden, throwing him off a little.

He hummed in contemplation. “You said because it would always be there,” he finally answered, recalling all the times Sebastian had told him just why he liked them compared to any other stars. “You like that whenever you feel like it, you can just take out your telescope and find them, any night of the year.”

Sebastian smiled. He loved Sebastian’s smiles.

“Yes. Because they’re a constant.”

Slowly, Sebastian moved to take his cup from his hands, his fingers already missing the tea’s warmth. He watched as his best friend set it on the coffee table next to the pot. Sebastian then shifted on the couch, tucking one of his long legs under him, his gaze never leaving his. He quickly mimicked his best friend’s gesture.

Now, they sat face to face.

“You are my constant, Blaine.”

He breathed in sharply, the air cool in his lungs.

“I didn’t realize it- not until last summer,” Sebastian said.

He squirmed a little and he could feel the heat rise up his neck, in his cheeks, his entire face. He thought they were past his summer confession, content to pretend it never happened. Why would Sebastian bring it up now?

Despite the cold, he suddenly felt hot all over, flushed with the embarrassment of a faraway memory. Perhaps not as far away as he would like. He needed to leave. He couldn’t relive that confession with Sebastian, not like this. He felt unprepared.

But just as he was about to stand, Sebastian slipped both hands into his, replacing the warmth of the tea cup with his own body heat. They were touching, skin against skin. And suddenly he felt like he could melt.

“I didn’t realize how much of you were a part of my life until you started slipping away from me,” Sebastian continued, eyes boring his. “I hated that you felt so far away. I wanted my best friend back. But I didn’t know how to get to the way things were, not when I was going through all those things with Adam, not when you said...”

“Sebastian-” he breathed as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he could listen to all of this.

“No, please, Blaine-” Sebastian said, almost a whisper as he touched his face. “Please, look at me.”

Slowly, he let out a shuddery breath. How could he ever deny Sebastian anything? And so he obligingly opened his eyes.

Sebastian gave him a small smile, his eyes searching his.

“For a while, I was... angry. I was angry that you said those things about Adam- and... and about how you felt. Because I couldn’t- because I didn’t- feel the same way.”

He fought the urge to close his eyes again, fought down a whimper clawing at his throat. And he fought the ache around his breaking heart.

“At least- I thought I didn’t,” Sebastian said, his voice small.

His heart was pounding frantically in his chest now.

“I kept thinking about that night, replaying it over and over, about how mad I was. About how- how confused I was.”

The words bubbled and flowed before he could stop them. “I’m sorry.”

Sebastian smiled that soft smile again. “Don’t be. I suppose it’s true when they say that confusion is how you know that something’s there.”

He nodded quietly. For so long, he didn’t understand what he had felt for Sebastian; why his heart would race at the thought of spending time with him, or how his breath would hitch when his best friend smiled at him. He didn’t know what to make of that seething something in his gut whenever Sebastian was with another boy. And what it meant when all he felt was agony when he saw Sebastian kiss Adam for the first time.

It took a while for him to realize that- somewhere along the way- he had fallen in love with his best friend.

“Spending the holidays in St. Barts, I was supposed to be at this paradise on earth. The place was gorgeous- and the guys there-” Sebastian said with a little whistle. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, his fingers twitching in his best friend’s hand that was still holding on to his. “Hey, I’m not blind.”

He huffed a laugh as he watched Sebastian’s eyes light up with a laugh of his own.

“But seriously, even when I was there- I couldn’t do anything without thinking of you, Blaine. And then I saw _Orion_ that night- and I knew.”

He could feel himself holding his breath now.

“I suddenly realized just how much I missed you- how much I felt for you,” Sebastian said, his voice shaky now. “In that moment, I knew, Blaine. I knew that I-”

A moment of madness seized him, compelled by the many weeks of holding his tongue. Of holding back how he felt for Sebastian. The hope in his chest glowed fiercely.

And he surged-

Kissing Sebastian right on the mouth.

He was far from graceful. He had never kissed anyone before. Their teeth clashed and their noses bumped together. Sebastian had let out a surprised ‘omph’ and a giggle when his lips were on his- but the moment his best friend had started kissing him back, he couldn’t care less about being graceful- or being perfect.

All he cared about was that he was _finally_ kissing Sebastian- and Sebastian was returning them ardently.

\---

The sweet, sugary smell of baked goods lingered throughout the foyer long after the last booth had closed up. Needless to say, this year’s Valentine’s Day bake sale (and a stray kissing booth erected by the school’s swim team) was a success. Marley had even managed to save some of her mother’s famous chocolate chunk brownies before they all vanished, eagerly purchased by sugar-crazed teenagers and faculty members alike.

“In another life, Marley- I would marry you solely for being able to have your mom’s brownies forever,” he said almost dreamily as the brownie melted in his mouth.

Marley giggled. “Til death do us part, babe.”

Just then, they caught sight of one of the swim team members hanging back, obviously stalling long enough to catch Marley’s attention.

“So-” he drawled, “- you and Jake, huh?”

Marley blushed. “Shut up. It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“It’s... something new.”

“Something new is good.”

“Speaking of-” Marley chimed, looking somewhere over his shoulder and grinning. “- your something new is here.”

Instantaneously, his heart started fluttering even before he turned to find Sebastian striding up towards their now empty booth.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Marley whispered as she planted a kiss on his cheek before bounding towards the boy waiting for her.

“Hey,” Sebastian greeted, his usual heart-melting smile in place.

“Hey.”

“We never really got around to talking about Valentine’s Day, if we should get anything for each other- you know- since we haven’t been doing a lot of- talking-”

A violent blush crept up his cheeks at Sebastian’s implications. It had been a wonderful ten days since their first kiss- and all the hours between then and now had been filled with more kissing- and ardent touches. Just the mere thought of it all set his skin tingling with desire.

“I got you this,” Sebastian said, handing him a small plastic package tied up with a red ribbon. “Bought it at the AV club’s booth.”

He reached out to take the gift from his best friend. A smile so wide broke across his face when he found the package to hold a palm-sized, heart-shaped sugar cookie decorated with pink and white frosting and the words _Love_ emblazoned in red frosting.

“Sebastian- this is lovely. Thank you.”

“Not too corny?”

“Oh, it is _extremely_ corny,” he teased, eliciting a laugh from Sebastian. “But that doesn’t make it any less lovely.”

Silence settled over them as long moments passed with them just smiling and staring at each other. He didn’t care what passersby would say. He just wanted to stay in this moment with Sebastian.

“Blaine-” Sebastian said softly, breaking the silence. “- about last summer-”

His breath caught in his chest. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of freezing water, dousing the moment they had been sharing. He braced the familiar heat of embarrassment, of regret creeping up his spine, his face. He didn’t like the idea of revisiting that night. But if Sebastian wanted to, then he could brave it- because if he and Sebastian were going to be in this relationship, they needed to be able to talk to each other.

“Y-yeah?”

Sebastian stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. His best friend was a good head taller than he was- perks of a growth spurt over the summer, so he had to tip his head back slightly to hold Sebastian’s gaze.

“That night- you were going to say something-” Sebastian said, voice shaky. He could tell his best friend was nervous. “- and I told you not to say it.”

The memory of that night hit him hard in the chest. He could almost feel the summer heat on his skin.

_“I was jealous of Adam- I’ve always been. I would be jealous of anyone you loved.”_

The confession had been laden with everything his heart harboured for Sebastian. It was clear- as clear as the stars that twinkled in the summer sky- that he had been in love with his best friend. But he didn’t want his meaning to be lost in translation, or for the possibility of it to be interpreted in any other way than the one he had intended. So he had gathered what little courage he had left and started to clarify-

“ _Sebastian, I’m in lo_ -”

“ _Don’t_ -” Sebastian had cut in. “ _Don’t finish that sentence_.”

He still remembered the feeling of the crushing weight upon his heart. Sebastian had dismissed him then. He hadn’t wanted to hear what he had to say, hadn’t felt the same way.

But now-

The feel of Sebastian’s breath on his lips pulled him out his reverie; he had stepped closer still, their bodies touching now.

“I never did get to finish my sentence,” he said breathlessly.

“Do you think-” Sebastian said, almost a whisper, their lips a breath away. “- do you think you could finish it now? Do you think you’d want to?”

The plastic package in his hand crinkled as he tightened his fingers around it, the memory of the cookie’s bright red _Love_ glaring in his mind’s eye. His chest was hurting in the best of ways at the way his heart was beating wildly. He knew exactly what Sebastian was asking of him.

Slowly, he raised his hand to cup Sebastian’s face, elated at the way Sebastian seemed to melt into his touch as his thumb gently caressed his best friend’s cheek.

“I do. I do want to,” he breathed.

He could feel Sebastian tensing, waiting.

“Sebastian- I’m in love with you. Always have been.”

The relief of finally saying those words out loud was dizzying, like the gasp of air after being underwater for too long. He let out a shuddery breath, feeling lighter than he had in the longest time.

Then, Sebastian smiled down at him. It was bright- and blinding, like a supernova. Beautiful.

“Good,” his best friend simply said. “Because- I’m in love with you, too, Blaine Anderson.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed (and are loved).
> 
> HAPPY SEBLAINTINE, LOVERS.


End file.
